


Love Letter

by MaskedBlackFox



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedBlackFox/pseuds/MaskedBlackFox
Summary: Togami writes Fukawa a secret letter...
Relationships: togafuka
Kudos: 29





	Love Letter

October 31st

3am

Several hours before the wedding.

He was sitting at the desk in their room, fiddling with a pencil.

He wanted to write something for her. Unfortunately, he didn’t quite have his soon-to-be-wife’s way with weaving sentences together. What a shame.

There were so many things he wanted to write about, how much she means to him, how happy and lucky he was to marry her, almost everything he loved about her. He contemplated for almost an hour, just trying to think of something. Nothing.

Wait…

He looked over to her sleeping form, he thought of her pretty face, and how at ease it looked so at ease when she finally got some sleep. He thought of how pretty her grey eyes were, and how they lit up when she was talking about thing she loved, like literature, bugs, and well… him. Then he remembered how beautiful her voice was, especially when she would sing. How hearing her songs and kind words could move him to tears. How much the two of them had grown since they first met, and how grateful he was. Her lovely hair, her sharp (and slightly attractive) teeth, her personality, her lovely form, her caring nature, her determination, her-

That’s it!!

He finally managed to collect his thought, and finally came up with something, it wasn’t perfect, but it was good enough.

He rose from his chair, the letter in his hand, he was going to leave it on her nightstand. He hesitated. It didn’t feel right. This letter had some expectations for their future, or at least some hopes for the future. She didn’t need that pressure.

“Why not wait?” he whispered to himself. “Wait one year, then see how the letter holds up.”

Perfect.

He dug through the desk drawers for an envelope, despritly trying not to wake her up, or mess up her unfinished writing projects. He finally found a small stack of envelopes, not in the desk drawers, no, he found them in the dining room buffet, sealed the letter inside, and headed back to the bedroom, and slipping it into his the drawer of his nightstand. That’ll hopefully keep it safe until a year had passed.

“Let’s see how well this next year goes.”

One year later…

6am

He couldn’t sleep. Their anniversary was today, and he almost forgot about it. He needed to find a gift for Fukawa before she woke up. Oh wait, he already had one. He reached over to his nightstand, and opened the drawer. There was the letter.

He looked over his shoulder to see his wife fast asleep. Thank goodness. He turned his attention back to the letter as he took it out of the envelope and began to read. Wow, it was cheesy, and most likely dated. He couldn’t give her this, he’d look like a fool!

Annoyed, he crumpled and tore it up and threw it in the empty trash can, and began to pace back and forth, he needed a replacement gift. Fortunately, Fukawa is easy to please. Maybe take her out to dinner, that would probably be enough for her. He never liked half-assing things, but this was the best he could do. Dissatisfied with himself, he got back in bed, and tried again to go to sleep. “Let’s hope she doesn’t mind.”

11am

Toko dragged herself out of bed, grabbing her glasses, and slowly made her way to her desk. She needed to get more writing done before Byakuya woke up.

She sat at her desk, fiddling with a pencil. No ideas were coming to her. “I guess my writing can until tomorrow.” she murmured, about to get up, when she noticed a crumpled piece of paper in the trash can. Who was writing last night, if it wasn’t her? She took it and began to smooth it out, it was a letter, she stared at it intently as she read it out loud.

“My Dearest Toko;

There are a lot of things I want to write about, like how much I adore you, but I think that I would end up writing about five different letters if I do that. So I’ll try to make this as short as I can.

I adore you, from your lovely form, to your beautiful voice, to your absolutely amazing intriguing personality, I must say I am quite impressed that from everyone I’ve stumbled upon, it was you who decided to become attached to someone like me. I got lucky meeting you.

I have many hope for our future, but at the forefront, I want us to be happy. I doubt most of our hope could be achieved without some form of happiness. I hope this marriage is all you want it to be. Though, i think we could do without raising eighteen kids. One or two would be fine, or none at all. I won’t mind.

To keep everything brief,”

That was it. The bottom was torn off.

Where was the rest? She knew very well it was Byakuya who wrote the letter, but she knew better than to wake him up just to ask. “I’ll wait.” she muttered, rising from her chair, she decided to hide the letter in her nightstand drawer, and headed downstairs to make herself breakfast.

10:30 pm

The two were relaxing in their room, Byakuya was reading on the bed, Toko was doodling at her desk. All was quiet, until Toko set her pencil down, and took a deep breath. “Byakuya?” “Hmm?” “Did… did you write me a letter earlier?” she could feel him lift his gaze from his book, “What did you say?” “I said, did you write me a letter earlier?” There was a brief pause, as Toko rose from her chair, and took her place on the bed next to him.

Byakuya set his book down, not taking his eyes off of her. “Why do you ask?” he asked. She opened the drawer to her nightstand and pulled the letter out. “Because I found this in the garbage can this morning.” she stated, holding it in front of him.

He gently took the letter, somehow surprised that she found it. Even though it was easy to spot, he still hoped she wouldn’t notice it. “I…I wrote this a year ago. I wanted to give it to you for an anniversary present.” “Then why did you throw it away?” He thought for a moment, and let out a long sigh, “Because I thought it was too cheesy, and dated. I thought it would never meet your standards as a writer.”

Toko placed a hand on his shoulder, a gentle smile on her face, “I thought it was cute. I like how you tried to keep it as formal as you could, yet your enthusiasm was still there. I only wish i knew how it ended.”

Byakuya’s lowered his head, dismayed. “I ripped it off.” Surprise shone in Toko’s eyes “Why?” “Because I thought it was the stupidest part of it all. Especially after re-reading it. It seemed too immature.” “Immature?” “I couldn’t contain my enthusiasm when i wrote it.” As he said this, he reached under his pillow, and pulled out a decent sized shred of paper, and handed it to her. She held it in her hands as she read it.

“I absolutely adore you. I fucking love you. I just want for us to be happy, I want to make you as happy as possible. I can’t contain my feeling in one page. I’m afraid I’m running out of room.

I love you.

~Full of happiness, your Byakuya-sama ❤”

She was blown away. She could definitely feel his enthusiasm as she read his words. A stupidly big grin had formed on her face as she read every word. She needed him to write this kind of letter more often.

Goddamn, his enthusiasm was so cute!

She got off of the bed with a piece of the letter in each hand. She headed back to her desk, setting the pieces down, and reaching for some tape. “You need to write like this more often, my dear.” she mused as she tapped the letter back together. Byakuya got of the bed and headed over to her. “What to you mean? It’s a very unprofessional letter.” Toko began to laugh, “We’re married! It’s not supposed to be professional! It’s a love letter, not a a business notice, you goof!” She was smiling from ear to ear, as she took another piece of tape and taped the letter to the wall over her desk, and took a step back.

“Well Byakuya, what do you think?” “I think the letter was poorly written.” Byakuya growled as he stood beside her. “I think it was written beautifully!” she chirped, as she gave her husband a big hug. “What to you mean?” “You wrote it from your heart, that’s the best gift you could give me.” Byakuya began to grin, “Even more than that cute little cat plush?” there was a pause. “Ok, it’s up there with Little Yuri.” Byakuya began to laugh at her response,“Alright then. If you say so.”

Toko snuggled into Byakuya’s chest, hugging him harder, tear welling in her eyes. “This might be the first time someone’s ever give me a letter. And you wrote yours with such emotion. I couldn’t ask for something like this. This was the best way to end this special day.” Byakuya began to tear up, as he returned her hug, “Well then, I guess next year, you should write me a letter.” From the smushed face in his chest he heard a muffled “I’ll try.” as he smiled at her response, he looked up at his letter, hugged her harder. “You know what Toko, it doesn’t look like it’s actually that bad.” He heard muffled laughter from his amazing wife. “I told you so.”


End file.
